


Ardor

by xxwrote_my_way_outxx



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, It's A Complicated Russian Romance, Lesbian, Pining, Possible smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwrote_my_way_outxx/pseuds/xxwrote_my_way_outxx
Summary: Sonya found herself desperate and in dire need for a resolve.“I am her cousin, but also her closest friend. I’m not here for the reason Madame Dimitrievna was here or Natasha…well, I am, though I don’t wish to address it in the same fashion..I know how they can be.” Sonya rocked on the heels of her feet for a few moments before asking, “May I come in?” She then coughed in embarrassment, “I assume that you are Princess Mary?”





	Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this ship needs more love <3

Sonya found herself desperate and in dire need for a resolve 

As much as she adored Marya’s need to defend her true god-daughter, the dragon of a woman tended to make connections worse than they were before. The woman was that of a fiery tongue and an unrelenting aggression that put the finest and strongest men of Russia in a state of terror. 

If Natasha was going to truly marry Prince Andrei Bolkonsky, than she was going to need a much calmer tone to justify her naïve and rather…vain air. Oh how she adored her cousin, but even she had to admit that Natasha Rostova was a vainglorious young woman who had the demeanor of a temperamental child if things didn’t go exactly as she wanted. 

Though she had to agree, being called stupid and dumb by an ailing prince was rather demeaning, though Natasha lacked the maturity that Sonya had and Marya lacked the calmness to address or rebound from the situation. 

And she herself wound up on the doorstep of the Bolkonsky’s this time. She knew that it was impolite to walk up on someone’s doorstop without having written beforehand to talk to someone, especially with someone of a name of such high regard as the Bolkonskys. Sonya knew that she was practically a speck of dust or a fleck of dirt in comparison to the fine jewel that the family was. 

She knocked timidly on the door. 

There was a brief amount of silence, and a rush of cold air billowed through Sonya’s hair, and she quivered uncomfortably. A more frantic knock followed, hoping that someone would answer the door soon despite her anxieties of meeting the family. The snowy, dry, cold air of Russia would hurt her more than any words from this family could. She was here on behalf of her friend, not on behalf of her own pride. The tight and disgusted words that they could hurl didn’t brandish Sonya, so insults were the least of her problems. She had no pride, so there was none to protect. 

She almost let out a noise of delight when she heard the door start to creak open, thinking about the warmth that the house could possibly hold, though felt even colder when she noticed the way that feminine eyes blinked at her from the crack of the door. 

“Who are you, I did not think that we were expecting visitors?” The voice was soft and meek, smaller than the person who was carrying it. 

“Sofia Alexandrovna Rostova.” Sonya responded in an equally soft voice and said, “But you may just call me Sonya.” 

“Are you related to Natasha?” There was almost an accusing tone to her small voice which made Sonya a bit more nervous than she imagined she would be.   
“I am her cousin, but also her closest friend. I’m not here for the reason Madame Dimitrievna was here or Natasha…well, I am, though I don’t wish to address it in the same fashion..I know how they can be.” Sonya rocked on the heels of her feet for a few moments before asking, “May I come in?” She then coughed in embarrassment, “I assume that you are Princess Mary?” 

Mary inhaled deeply when she heard her mention the…situation at hand. The more and more it was touched, the more it stressed the already drained princess. But letting the women into her house seemed to keep her warmer than isolated, so she tried not to think about the fighting that could ensue. Anything that would make the loneliness disappear for at least an hour was better than sitting there pondering her existence. 

“I suppose that could work, Madame Rostova.” She murmured as she opened the large, creaking door to the estate and allowed the woman inside. 

Sonya had never been in a house that large before, and it was hard to train her wandering eye from not trying to absorb each and every detail of the beautiful works. However, her eye didn’t only wander there. 

She noticed the long stream of flowing, ginger hair that fell down in tumbling waves from the princess’ head and she felt her cheeks go scarlet. She swore she could pick up the faintest hint of freckles, and her stomach churned just slightly. Such traits weren’t common in Moscow and Sonya was very unaware of them..and very much in love with them, because they reminded her of mulled cider or the warm leaves during the autumn time. 

She shook her head. 

She was here for Natasha. Not to mull over a beautiful woman. She shouldn’t even be thinking about how beautiful she was, especially when she herself was engaged to Nikolai…not that he wasn’t handsome or kind, but.. she found it hard to be attracted to him. He wasn’t as pretty as the princess in front of her.   
But there was no time to think about that now. 

She had to think about Natasha. 

“Come, the fire is still warm and I can ask a servant to fetch tea.” 

This managed to snap Sonya out of her own thoughts and she quickly responded, “Of course, thank you for your hospitality.” She offered a smile and then her scarlet turned to crimson as Mary grasped her hand and led her over to the foyer, where the fireplace was ablaze and the chairs and loveseat were empty, “You can sit wherever. I will return in a few moments. Make yourself at home.


End file.
